Veronica Herrera et al. (Inorganic Chemistry Communications, 1998, pages 197 to 199) describe organic complexes of formulae: [η5—C5H4CH2CH2(CF2)9CF3]Rh(CO)L with L=CO or P[CH2CH2(CF2)5CF3]3 and Cl2Ni{P[CH2CH2(CF2)8CF3]3}, which are obtained from the ligands C5H4CH2CH2(CF2)9CF3 and P[CH2CH2(CF2)5CF3]3.
Russell P. Hugues et al. (Organometallics, 1966, 15, pages 286 to 294) showed that it was necessary to have, in ligands of the η5—C5H4(CH2)n(CF2)mF type, a hydrocarbon spacer group in order to isolate the cyclopentadienyl ring from the attractive effect of the perfluorinated chains in the abovementioned ligands.
International Application WO 99/54367 discloses catalytic systems of metallocene type in which the cyclopentadienyl radical always comprises at least one substituent of formula: in which R2 represents in particular a fluoroalkyl radical having a number of carbon atoms ranging from 1 to 25, s is an integer ranging from 1 to 20 and r=1, 2, 3, 4 or 5.